Sailor Roxanne Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to 397Movies' Mabye upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Roxanne. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * Adult Kiara:Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Roxanne Grabs the Binoculars from Kiara): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Max's league. * (????? Grabs the Binoculars from Roxanne): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Maid Marian Grabs the Binoculars from Gadget): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Eleanor Miller (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Ron Rubin : They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Gadget Hackwrench: And do quite what they want. * (Maid Marien Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Maid Marian) * (Maid Marian Screams) * Monterey Jack:Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Dr.Dawson:Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Jake Laughs) Yeah. * (Roxanne, Maid Marian, Brittany, and Kiara Look Puzzled) * Maid Marian: They're hitting on us. * Adult Kiara:You know it. * (Roxanne and Eleanor Nod) * Roxanne:It's true. Scrappy, give us a hand here. * Scrappy Doo:Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Monterey Jack: And who are you? * Dr.Dawson: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Jake: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Scrappy Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Roxanne. * Roxanne:Scrappy, but Max's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Scrappy Doo: I thought I just had to protect you. * Rita:(Chuckles) Well, protecting Roxanne's a tough job, Scrappy. * (Scrappy stares at Rita) * Rita:Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Scrappy Doo:Uhh-- * Cleo: (off-screen): Come on, Scrappy * Scrappy Doo:Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Rita and Cleo:Huh * Roxanne:What was that? * Adult Kiara:Rita's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Maid Marian:So Scrappy's going for an older woman. * Eleanor Miller: That explains the blushing. * Roxanne: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Cleo: As if that would matter. * Roxanne: Huh? Clips/Years/Companies * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride (@1998 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in the Squirrelsitting Parental Discretion.Gadget goes Haiwaiian The S,S, Drainpipe @1989-1990 Disney) * Robin Hood (@19873 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks ( The Brunch Club @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Robin Hood (@1973Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986Disney) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990Disney) * Scooby-doo and the Reluctant (@1988Warner Brothers) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (@1987Warner Brothers) * Animaniacs (Piano Rag.When Rita Met Run@1993-2006 Warber Brothers) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (@2004 Mike Young Productions) Note: * This is for 397Movies. Gallery: Roxanne in A Goofy Movie.jpg Rita in Animaniacs.jpg Maid marian tg tf request by braverunner-d90ogw7.jpg Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29897996-720-540.png| Kiara (Lioness).png Brittany Miller.png 90s alvin by boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers.jpg Monterey Jack.jpg| Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg Jake-0.jpg Category:Sneak Peek